Halo braces are commonly used after a neck fracture or dislocation. A halo brace is a metal brace that circles and attaches to a patient's skull and are used to keep the bones in the cervical spine (neck) from moving. Pins screwed into the skin above the eyebrows keep the halo in place. Metal rods generally connect the halo to a plastic type vest worn over the user's chest and back. Halo braces are often used after a neck fracture or dislocation. A problem occurs when the patient is using halo brace and has to go to therapy, and they have no clothing except a hospital gown because of the halo brace attached to their head
Regular shirts have necklines that are too small for the person with the halo brace on. The necklines do not fit, and the patients need more room to get their hands into the sleeve of the shirt since they are in pain and cannot put their hands into the sleeve of the shirt due to the width and height of the halo brace making it difficult for the patient.
Thus, the need exists for solutions to the above problems with the prior art.